C'est comme si j'avais des amis
by NotreDame
Summary: A la fin du tome 6, Luna Lovegood pense à sa vie.


Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Harry Potter, ni Luna Lovegood, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire. Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling.

Avertissement : je n'ai pas lu Harry Potter depuis longtemps et comme je lis tout dans le texte, je ne connais pas la traduction des noms propres en français. Le résultat risque d'être un peu bizarre.

Ce texte s'insère à la fin de _Harry_ _Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Il se focalise sur Luna Lovegood. Attention, il contient des spoilers concernant le tome 6.

_C'est comme si j'avais des amis._

Un joyeux désordre régnait dans le dortoir des filles de la maison Ravenclaw. Une quantité incroyable de vêtements et objets divers jonchait le sol. Les filles se promettaient mutuellement de s'écrire pendant les vacances, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air insouciantes. Pourtant, toutes avaient du mal à sourire. Albus Dumbledore était mort. Celui qu'on considérait comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps avait succombé et son ennemi juré rodait en liberté. Comment pourraient-elles jamais se sentir en sécurité ?

Luna Lovegood était la seule à ne pas faire semblant d'être heureuse. Une liste à la main, elle faisait le compte des objets qu'on lui avait volés. « Il me manque encore ma multi-plume, mes spectro-lunettes et un paquet de grenouilles en chocolat » dit-elle à voix haute. Kat, la râleuse de service, haussa les épaules. « La plume et les lunettes sont sous ton matelas » dit-elle à voix haute. « Et les grenouilles, à ta place, je ne les chercherais même pas. »

Luna récupéra ses biens sous son matelas. Les lunettes étaient dans un triste état. « Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de celle qui m'a volé mes grenouilles » dit-elle d'un ton neutre. « Il y a de la viande de troll parmi les ingrédients. »

Les quatre filles hurlèrent de rire et Luna, consternée par tant d'ignorance, quitta la pièce, sa malle bouclée. Elle attendait avec impatience de revoir son père. Depuis la mort de sa mère, c'était elle qui s'occupait de lui, comme un enfant. Elle n'était pas sûre que Hogwarts allait lui manquer. Elle avait bien aimé le cours officieux de défense contre la magie noire qui avait eu lieu l'année précédente, avec Harry Potter comme professeur. C'était presque comme avoir des amis. Mais maintenant, c'était fini.

Elle erra un peu dans les corridors et finit par se retrouver dehors. D'autres enfants marchaient ou se prélassaient sur les pelouses et l'un d'eux pouffa de rire en la montrant du doigt. Puis une fille aux longs cheveux roux s'échappa d'un groupe et courut vers elle. Luna reconnu Ginny Weasley, qui était dans la même année qu'elle. « Luna… » dit-elle, à bout de souffle. « Je voulais te dire… On n'a pas beaucoup eu le temps de se parler avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Voilà, Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi, on a beaucoup apprécié la façon dont tu t'es battue avec nous contre les Death Eaters, l'autre nuit. »

Tout d'un coup, en dépit de toutes les horreurs qui avaient eu lieu les jours précédents, Luna se sentit le cœur plus léger. Elle sourit. Ginny était une fille bien, qui ne s'était jamais moquée d'elle. Elle était hyper-douée en Quidditsch et sortait avec Harry Potter mais ça ne la rendait pas prétentieuse pour autant. « La loyauté est la plus grande des vertus » répondit Luna en citant un de ses auteurs préférés.

« Si tu veux » dit Ginny en souriant. « Dis-moi, ça te dirait qu'on s'écrive pendant les vacances ? »

« Qu'on s'écrive ? » Luna ouvrit grand ses yeux, ce qui les fit paraître encore plus globuleux. « Comme de vraies amies, tu veux dire ? »

« Evidemment ! » Pour une fois, Luna ne sut pas quoi répondre. Ça avait vraiment l'air trop beau pour être vrai.

Plus tard, en s'approchant des chariots qui les emmènerait à la gare, Luna se demanda quel hibou elle allait envoyer à Ginny, le vert à tête blanche ou celui qui chantait au clair de la lune. Elle tapota familièrement le flanc d'un thestral, ce qui fit pouffer de rire un groupe de première année. Ils n'avaient jamais vu de thestrals. Neville Longbottom la poussa du coude et ils échangèrent un regard compréhensif et amusé. En fait, il valait mieux pour ces gamins qu'ils n'en vissent jamais. Luna se sentait étrangement proche de Neville : tout le monde le prenait pour un imbécile et il savait ce que c'était d'être différent, tout comme elle. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille : « Mets du sel sous l'oreiller de ta grand-mère, ça donne bon caractère » et il acquiesça en souriant.

Il allait lui manquer. Comme tous les élèves de Hogwarts, Luna avait été choquée par cette horrible nuit et par le départ de Dumbledore. Mais pour la première fois, celle qu'on surnommait « La Folle » ou « Loony » depuis qu'elle était née ne se sentait plus seule. Pour une fois, elle avait l'impression d'avoir des amis. En se retournant une dernière fois pour regarder le château, Luna pensa encore une fois que la vie était dure mais que dans le fond, elle valait la peine d'être vécue.


End file.
